The Living Man
The Living Man, also known as the Mountain Man, Ernie Wayne Tertelgte, '''and by his real name, '''Paul Revere is a man who can do what he wants when he wants because he's protected by Natural Law. He is the breath of the soil, can you say that the soil has no breath? He is the Living Man, and he does not take part in your corporate fictions. He lives and is life, the skin of the rocks, the breath of the trees, as a Living Man he is bound by none of our flawed human laws. He has made two appearances on the podcast, first in episode 163 and most recently in episode 165. He is a favorite of PaulsEgo, whose impressions of him are beloved by the Chat. The Peasants have suggested that using the "living man" and "natural law" excuses could remedy their need for a non-SJW equivalent to mansplaining.https://youtu.be/Dm2GhaNB2bY?t=1h57m9s Life Early Life He was raised by the wolves of the forest, bred to be Living. He fashioned his clothes from the pelts of Grizzly bears and the skin of esquires. He was raised in the majestic wilderness and was taught by the first Living Man (gTime Johnny) to protect the natural world from our corporate fictions. As the Living Man Little is known about the living man before his run-in with the law. It is known that he sleeps in a storage unit from time to time. He is not a taxpayer because he is not a federal citizen, a fact that is proven by the nine court rulings in his favor. This of course means that he has the right to forage for food when he is hungry, and that no Jolly Roger waving federal citizens can dispute that right. Special Visitation to Courthouse Prior to his arrest in November of 2013, the Living Man made a special visitation to the courthouse to defend himself against the slanderous courtroom fictions brought against him to take away his Natural Rights as the Living Man. The judge was so shocked by the absolute verity and the eloquent yet comprehensible defense he delivered that she left the courtroom, defeated and eternally broken. He triumphantly walked out of that courtroom that day and got in his SUV to be chauffeured back out to nature to forage for food as any other natural person would do. Arrest On November 22, 2013 the Living Man was arrested by corporate-fiction scum while trying to uphold his right to forage for food when he is hungry under Universal Natural Law.https://youtu.be/RbVWY_dQQoc?t=3m20s He was tried before the same judge, who had walked out due to her utter defeat by the veracity of his argument during his special visitation.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06VzxxDTnB8 She ordered him to be held in contempt of court out of spite, and then proceeded to burn the Bill of Rights in front of him to further break his spirit. He was taken to an undisclosed zoo to be held in a cage and pelted with rotten fruit like an animal. He is assumed to still be there to this day. Category:Neckbeards Category:White People Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Conservatives Category:Theists Category:Christians Category:Mems Category:Americans Category:Philosophers Category:Attention Whores